


I Never Liked Poetry Anyways

by Pryftan



Series: 20 Day OTP Kiss Challenge [13]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 20 day OTP Kiss Challenge, Bilbo blunders about a little, M/M, and Thorin is awkward, but they are both cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pryftan/pseuds/Pryftan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 Day OTP Kiss Challenge - Day 13: Kiss in the Sunset</p>
<p>Neither Bilbo nor Thorin seem to be able to find the right words, but perhaps they aren't necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Liked Poetry Anyways

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goodness!! I completely apologize for being a dunderhead! I completely forgot to post this yesterday! D: 
> 
> Well, now that that's out of the way... Have some fluffy awkward smooching!!

Bilbo was glad to have a bed beneath his back instead of rocks for a change, even if it did come at the cost of having a huge man call him “little bunny”.  Beorn meant well, he knew that, but it was still an annoying pet name.  Thankfully, after following through on his threat to box Kíli’s ears, none of the dwarves called him as such – though they still got some amusement out of it at his expense.

 

Beorn’s home was lovely, even if everything was several sizes too large for him and the dwarves. His animals were a delight once he got used to them, and he smiled as he watched them work.  Bilbo was currently seated on the steps leading out into the skinchanger’s gardens, soaking in the last rays of sun while smoking his pipe.  He sighed as a light breeze ruffled his hair and watched the flowers dance at its touch.

 

A loud crash sounded behind him through the open door followed by a chorus of howling laughter. Bilbo simply rolled his eyes, knowing that whatever mess the dwarves made they would clean it up. He couldn’t help the almost fond smile as he recalled that night at Bag End where they had all thrown his dishes around and nearly gave him a heart attack. 

 

He was happier now than he was then, much happier, to be surrounded by thirteen rowdy dwarves. Especially now that one in particular finally started to like him.  Bilbo supposed that saving someone’s life was a good start to convincing them that you are worthy of their time.  That alone, however, did not explain the full turn around that he had experienced with Thorin.

 

Not only did the dwarf king seem to tolerate his presence, he actually sought out his company now. Last night, for instance, Thorin had joined him for an evening smoke and had traded tales of his homeland for ones of the Shire.  It had been surprisingly comfortable and he still felt that he could get used to that, evenings spent in the dwarf king’s company. 

 

As he had moved to leave, Thorin had paused like there was something he wished to say. Bilbo had seen the question burning behind those impossibly blue eyes and his lips had parted around the first word before he thought better of it.  He had nodded his head and offered a simple goodnight before leaving.

 

He had almost followed, if only to see what Thorin had wanted so say and tell the dwarf that he could speak plainly whenever he wished.  He hadn’t, though.  Bilbo had chosen to stew in his own thoughts until night had truly settled in and it was no longer safe to be outside the house.  Bilbo knew what he wanted the king to say, but that was near impossible. There was no way that a great king of dwarves with beautiful raven hair and a voice like thunder would ever want to be with a pudgy, fussy hobbit. 

 

Bilbo blinked as something obstructed his view, scrambling back as he realized that someone was holding a tankard in front of his face.  He looked around for the intruder only to find Thorin looking down at him with one dark eyebrow arched and a distinctly amused glint in his eyes. Bilbo felt his cheeks flush as the dwarf smirked down at him, “May I join you, or are you too lost in your thoughts?”

 

“I’m afraid my thoughts are the only things lost,” He replied, taking the tankard and gesturing to the stair next to him, “You have thoroughly scattered them with that little stunt.”

 

“Stunt?” Thorin chuckled a bit as he settled beside the hobbit, “I’m quite certain I don’t know what you mean.  My approach was not what one would call stealthy.” 

 

Bilbo snorted, sipping the mead and not noticing the self-satisfactory look he knew the dwarf was giving him. The mead was a touch more bitter than what they brewed in the Shire, but still delicious and he let it warm him from the inside out.  He watched a fluffy cloud as it began turning a light shade of pink with the setting sun, finding it very hard to focus on the scenery. 

 

They sat in companionable silence for a long time, both sipping their mead and watching Beorn’s honeybees buzz about the yard.  Bilbo kept sneaking glances at the king’s chiseled profile, trying desperately not to stare for too long.  For all his relaxed demeanor, there was still something tense to the set of Thorin’s shoulders, and Bilbo was infinitely curious if it had to do with what he couldn’t say last night.

 

“You know you can talk to me about anything, right?” Bilbo asked once he finally found his voice. Thorin turned curious eyes to the hobbit, and he felt his cheeks heat again as he hastily continued, “Well, it’s just… You seemed like you wanted to say something yesterday, but stopped yourself. I’m a really good listener, though I don’t know that a hobbit is really worthy enough to give advice to a king or anything.  Still, if you need someone to talk to that isn’t under your command, you know, I am willing.”

 

By the end of his blubbering, Bilbo’s blush had darkened and spread all the way up to his ears. Thorin was staring at him like he’d never seen a hobbit before, his eyebrows practically lost in his hairline and his lips parted.  Any moment now the king was going to laugh at him, say something about the foolishness of hobbits and leave.  Why on earth had he opened his mouth? 

 

He turned his gaze unseeingly back to the sunset, draining his tankard in an effort not to say anything else embarrassing.  Of all the times his Tookish nature had to turn up, it had to be now. Why couldn’t his Baggins side have taken over and made him stop?  He was all but drowning in his shame, when Thorin finally spoke.

 

“I have never been good with words,” He began softly, staring at his large hands, “particularly when they concern matters of the heart.  For that I am sorry.  I know I have spoken unkindly to you, especially in moments where I was afraid.”

 

Now it was Bilbo’s turn to stare.  Thorin had just admitted to having been afraid, he had willingly admitted a weakness. Where was this going? Bilbo was so confused, but glad that his blundering had actually gotten the dwarf to open up.

 

“I am sorry if I have hurt you, it was never my intent.  I really am fond of you – wait, that doesn’t sound quite right.” Thorin heaved a heavy sigh and muttered something under he breath that Bilbo couldn’t understand.

 

Not that he was paying much attention, his mind was trying to wrap around everything the dwarf had just said.  Was this a confession? Bilbo felt his heart swell even as it beat faster in his chest.  Bilbo watched as the king’s cheeks turned a deep shade of red, and even in profile he could tell that Thorin was closing himself off again. 

 

He couldn’t let that happen, so Bilbo set the tankard aside and reached out.  He placed on hand on the Thorin’s shoulder, causing him to flinch as he turned to look at him.  There was some measure of panic and shame behind his eyes that made his heart ache, and he knew that he needed to get rid of that look.  Bilbo cupped the dwarf’s bearded jaw so he couldn’t look away as he offered a small smile, “I am quite fond of you, too, though it has the potential to be something stronger.”

 

Before he could rethink his decision, Bilbo leaned forward and pressed his lips against Thorin’s. Beneath his hands, the dwarf stilled for a brief moment before kissing him back.  One hand fisted into Bilbo’s curls while the other pulled him closer, encouraging him to move so that his knees were straddling Thorin’s lap.

 

He felt the king rumble appreciatively and responded with a low moan as he felt the hot swipe of his tongue.  He opened up, meeting the dwarf’s fervor head on as their tongues battled. Bilbo’s fingers caught in long raven tresses and pulled so that Thorin tilted his head to deepen the kiss. His taste was dark, yet sweetly addictive – mead mixed with something undeniably Thorin.

 

The king’s beard scraped lightly against his skin and sent shivers down his spine, and he briefly wondered how it would feel on other parts of his skin.  Bilbo whimpered a little as Thorin pulled back, only to groan as he trailed kisses down his neck.  His body arched, pressing closer to the dwarf’s chest as he felt the wet flash of tongue dip beneath the collar of his shirt. 

 

Thorin let out a low hum as he kissed back up Bilbo’s neck, tracing the outside rim of one ear with his tongue.  He barely had a chance to stifle his moan before sharp teeth nipped at the point of his ear as Thorin’s lips wrapped around it and sucked gently.  He felt Thorin’s breath ghost across his skin as he let out another low hum, “I hate to ruin this with my poor attempts at poetry, but it is getting dark and I do not wish to be eaten by a bear.” 

 

Any other time, Bilbo would have laughed at the distinctly petulant tone, but right now he could only agree with the sentiment.  He reluctantly leaned back, giving Thorin a cheeky look, “That’s good, because I think poetry would be lost on me.  The only language I currently understand is your lips on my skin.” 

 

Thorin smirked in a way Bilbo thought should be illegal, “Then, perhaps we should retire somewhere a bit more private.”

 

Bilbo couldn't help the answering grin, “I quite agree.”

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some inspiration to write and I came across the 20 Day OTP Kiss Challenge (found here: http://iriarty.tumblr.com/post/43578137224/20-day-otp-kiss-challenge ) and thought it was a good way to get a bit more serious about writing. These will be short, stand-alone drabbles with no real timeline and no real story between them. Please let me know if you enjoyed, or not whatever.


End file.
